To Be Born Again
by GlitterSprite
Summary: iyyyh! If a girl gets a second chance at life and love, what will she do if its not turning out how she wanted it too? Can she fix it or does she just have to realize that what she has might not be so bad?


Disclaimer:Sadly...I don't own them...sniffle

This is my first story and Im not completely satisfied with it, so laterI might redo it. I have a few other stories so if this one starts off ok, Ill start on new ones. Yep, yep soo anyway I'll shut up now!

There were major problems in Rekai, though that was nothing out of the normal. It was what had caused the problem that was out of the normal. Koenma was honestly scared. The once seemingly young toddler had resorted to his teenage form due to his escalating amount of stress and frustration. He sat on his desk with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. He was patiently waiting for his spirit detectives to arrive. In the mean time he glanced around his office. Nothing special except for the large screen behind his desk, the extremely highly stack of papers that looked as if it would topple at any given moment, and the occasional orge that would dash through his office holding a even more papers looking thoroughly terrified themselves.

As Yusuke and the rest of the spirit detective team stepped out of the freshly opened portal followed closely by Botan, the orge that happened to be running through at the moment dropped his stack and screamed in fright. The spirit detectives gave him a peculiar glance as he stood in the middle of the room trying to catch his breath. " Im sorry you just frightened me that's all." He hastily bent down and gathered the papers that littered the office floor. Koenma took a long drawn breath and nodded.He stood from the desk and made his way towards the door. He promptly told them to follow him without explaining and walked out of his office. The spirit detectives had taken a quick questioning glance at each other and then did as they were told.

They had been walking for a while turning through different hallways that none of them had ever been through., not even Kurama and Hiei when they had raided the vaults. As Kurama looked around he realized that they were going in the opposite direction entirely from the vaults and that's where Kurama was expecting koenma to take them. He had expected that someone else had broken in and taken some very important artifacts but that obviously wasn't the case this time. 'What is going on?' Kurama thought to himself.

They had been walking for awhile now and strangely not very many people were in the hall, which was unusual, to say the least.. There were usually orges running everywhere but the farther that they got from Koenma's office the more scarce any form of life had become. The last orges that they had seen were some very scared ogres huddled closely in a corner whispering but they scattered when Koenma gave them a withering glare as he walked by.

No one in the group had said anything not even the normally very talkative Botan. There was something strange in the air. Like a feeling that someone was watching them from every shadow in every corner of the hallway. Each member had very discreetly glanced over there shoulder at one point or another expecting to see someone standing there. Even with there abilities they couldn't sense anyone but they could feel them and it left them all on the edge.

Kurama as curious as to what was going on. Normally Koenma would either give them a tape containing information on a case or send them on a mission personally in his office but he had never done this. Kurama noticed that the further Koenma would lead them down the hallways the dimmer the lights would become. It wasn't anything drastic but Kurama found it strange all the same. After a while of walking the tension was growing. That is until Yusuke started to grumble about being tired of walking. That caused a small smile to slip onto Kurama's face. 'So typical of him.'

As they continued walking down the various paths Kurama started to examine his friends faces. Koenma's bangs fell into his face as his eyes were locked strait ahead of him. His face was normal except for the fact that his mouth was in a thin, strait line. Botan stood beside koenma and unlike the ruler, her eyes held many emotions, the largest being fear. Kurama's gaze switched to yusukes face. As expected he was annoyed and Kurama guessed that it somehow helped him with his unease. Hiei continued to wear his ever present mask and the only way to tell that any emotions were running through him at the moment was that his fists would squeeze tighter as he looked around the room. When Kurama looked at Kuwabara, his eyes grew slightly wider. What shocked him was the expression on kuwabara's face. He looked terrified. Not scared like he would get every once in a while but honestly terrified. Sweat started to trail down his face as his eyes shifted back and forth hastily looking at everything. Hiei seemed to be watching Kuwabara now with a bored look on his face but he knew better. He was studying him too.

_'Do you know what is going on or what is wrong with Kuwabara?'_Kurama kept walking forward but he looked at Hiei from the corner of his eyes.

Hiei's eyes shifted to the kitsune._'Hn. No but I suspect we will find out soon enough what is wrong with the baka.' _Hiei kept walking and dismissed the kitsune. He didn't want anyone to know how frustrated he was becoming. They had been walking for awhile and his patience was growing thin.

Yusuke Uremeshi was becoming pissed. He wanted to know what was going on and now. His eyebrows furrowed and he stomped his foot.

"What's going on toddler? Im tired of walking already!" The ever tactful Yusuke chose that moment to ask the question the all had been wanting to ask.

Koenma glanced at hm from over his shoulder. "You will see shortly Yusuke." Koenma knew that they were growing impatient but they would have to wait a little longer. They would be there shortly.

Koenma took a sharp left and it lead them into a bare, dimly lit stone room. There on the opposite side of the room was a dark open doorway that had two flamed torches on either side of it as the only source of light. The dark doorway was the beginning of stairs heading down into eerie darkness. They couldn't tell how deep or far the stairs went down due to the fact that they could only see the first six steps or so. The feeling that they had all along grew as they walked closer to the stairs. Koenma made it to the stairs first and he lifted his hand and wrapped it around one of the torches as he took it from its place on the wall. Koenma continued to take the first step down the hard stone of the steps .

The hair on the back of Yusuke's hair stood on end as he followed the rest of the group towards their destination. He had a bad feeling about going down there. Yusuke Uremeshi would never admit it but he was slightly scared. He was getting colder each step he took. Yusuke made it down the first couple of steps and felt that something was missing. He stopped and whipped his head around sharply to look at Kuwabara. He hadn't moved. He stood there, still and rigid, eyes wide. The rest of the group stopped their decent and turned to looked at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Yusuke felt what he was sure was making his friend act like that but it was not worth being that scared over. You had to face your fears or they would rule over you and this was no different. It was their responsibility to help with whatever was wrong and the only way to find that out was to go down there.

"We-were not going d-down th-there are we?" Kuwabara was visibly shaking now as his eyes drifted to each of their hoping for someone to deny it. He took a step back and lifted his arm in front of him as if to shield him. " Im not. You c-can't feel it?"

"Yes you baka. Everyone can but were not whining about it. Don't be such an idiot." Hiei could feel it too but he would not show weakness. Weakness gives your opponent a chance to defeat you and he wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of knowing that they had something over him. That's why he kept his sister a secret.

"Come on Kuwbara don't be a baby. We have been through worse than this and your scared of stairs?" Yusuke looked at him skeptically. "We need to get down there to see what's going on." Kuwabara took a deep breath and said "but-" "He is more aware of spiritual auras than we are. That bad feeling we have all been having is probably worse to him."Kurama interrupted with a look to Yusuke.

"Yes but you all need to go down there with me to see this for yourself." Koenma turned and continued down the dark stairs as everyone soon followed so they would have light to see. Kuwabara watched them go for a second, took a deep breath, and ran after them. "Hey! Wait for me!"

As they stepped off the last step a dark aura surrounded them. It was so thick that they could barely breathe. They all could sense hatred, anger, and malice in the room like evil itself. Kuwbara sank to his knees gasping for breath. Devastation filled the room to go along with the aura. Blood smudged the dimly lit walls and floor.

In the middle of the room is a plat form that had the broken shards of some kind of unfamiliar metal. There is slight traces of purifying energy left along with the overwhelming demonic energy.

Kurama leaned against the stone grey wall as he looked around the dungeon. "What happened here?" It looked like a war had been fought in there.

Koenma took a deep struggling breath. "This is the dungeon of the vilest person ever to exist. He killed mercilessly and tricked people, turning loved one against loved one. He is the cause for the barriers separating the worlds." Koenma looked down as if he was ashamed.

"He was the cause of the barriers? What the hell? And you let him get away?" Yusuke pointed an accusing finger at Koenma. The ruler turned sharply to his spirit detective and shot him a glare.

"Of course we didn't let him get away! This is terrible! HE is terrible! Do you realize the extent of danger here! He broke out of this room! It was suppose to be impossible! We don't stand a chance! He can do anything now that he has escaped!" Yusuke recoiled after the rulers sudden burst of anger.

Hiei looked towards Koenma. "Who is this all powerful demon?" Hiei didn't want to believe that there was some out there that was strong enough to get Koenma this worked up. He wouldn't believe it.

"He was alive five hundred years ago. He caused mass destruction and killed hundreds. He is stronger than anything that you have ever faced also being stronger than yourself" Everyone's eyes grew fractionally. Kurama looked around the room. He could believe it due to the energy around the room. He bent down and touched one of the shards of the unnamed metal on the ground. It felt cool and smooth to the touch. As he ran a thumb over it the metal like substance moved like water against his skin. It was extraordinary! He had never seen anything like that before in his life. "What is this and what make this room inescapable?"

"That is an extremely rare substance that is harder than anything else. It feels like water to the touch but is harder than diamonds. It is called surrite. We had made a tube like cell on that platform out of it. But that is not the only thing we had in here to keep him here. There were barriers, sutras, alarm systems, curses, and guards. I don't know how he got out." Koenma truly looked puzzled. "The alarms went off and we ran down here and the guardians and the prisoner were gone. Some orges had made it down here to try and stop them but they were dead when we got here."

Botan put her slim hand on the rulers shoulder. "You see, he wasn't an actual being anymore. It was his soul. We had tried to force him to move on but he ws too strong and he also seemed to have some sort of ties somewhere that is keeping him here. We tried to find whoever or whatever it was and get rid of it but we cant find it.Inside the tube made out of surrite, we chained his soul with indestructible golden soul chains to lock him there to the floor. One shackle around each wrist, ankle, and one on his neck. It looked like you were looking through water to see him. It was so black in that tube due to miasma that you could only see his glowing black eyes. Of course there was a barrier over the door and we even put purifying energy in the material, done by some old miko from when we first locked him up." Botan looked worriedly at Koenma.

"What about the guards?" Hiei was now curious. That would be pretty hard to escape from.

Botan shuddered then looked at Hiei. "They were the guardians of hell. They were horrible. There were four of them. I had only seen them once but I will never be able to forget them. They wore black cloaks and had chains wrapped tightly to their form. You couldn't hear them. They were like a figment of your imagination. You couldn't hear anything the minute you stepped foot down here. Not a breath, footsteps or the clanging of the chains. The silence was unbearable. The longer that you stood in the room the crazier the silence would make you. It would even get so quiet that you could hear the screams of the people in hell." Botan broke into sobs and cried on Koenma's shoulder.

Everyone was paying attention with every fiber of there being. "What did they look like?" asked Yusuke. He was definately going to be on the lookout for these things.

Koenma looked up and answered. "We couldn't get a normal demon to guard him so we got the strongest we could find. Who better than someone that was strong enough to guard evil souls anyway. What a mistake. Anyway, the skin on there face was grey, leathery looking, and falling off in chunks. There faces were longer than average with sunken sockets that glowed black and all of their teeth were sharp but their canines were like a freshly sharpened sword. When they opened their mouths blood would pour out and bust to flames before hitting the ground. Their noses were that of a skulls and they had six crooked horns on their heads. They had large wings made out of bloodstained bones. They also held a staff made out of flames in their extremely large claws." Koenma took a breath and looked at his detectives.

They were shocked that was clear. Botan's sobs had grown harder as he described them. "The four stood guard around his cell facing each direction. When he escaped they disappeared along with him. that is what we dont understand. How could four guardians and an evil spirit make it out of here? Better yet how did he even get unchained? There was purifing energy around the cell. The guardians would not have been able to touch it. Only someone with pure energy could and i doubt that anyonewould. So how?"

Everything was silent until Yusuke exploded. "What the hell! We have to fight beings from hell too? Are you crazy? Those things sound like they jumped right out of a horror movie!"

Koenma glared at him. " Well what did you expect? Fluffy bunnies to guard hell? I don't think so! "

Yusuke looked at Koenma an asked "What is his name?" The ruler looked at him strait in the eyes and replied "Naraku"

Please tell me what you think. The next chapter will finish this conversation and explain a bit more. I think I got a little carried away with the discription of the guardians but I blame it on all of the horror movies that I watch. I was nervous about posting this but then I realized that even if I do make a total and complete fool of myself with this story, it will be ok becouse no one knows me...hehehe! Review please!


End file.
